Habits
by PatissereNeko
Summary: One-Shot. A trip to Izumi's cousin's studio causes Ryouma to question his affections towards his lover! Will the notorious actor fall prey to the feminine, light-blue-haired boy?


**So I'm debating whether or not to continue this into a full-out series... I mean, I'm very fond of the idea right now, but that would be another story to add to my ever-growing list of fanfics to complete. What are your thoughts? Leave a review and let me know! :)**

* * *

I never thought I'd fall in love with a guy.

And yet I did… Izumi Sena…

He stole my heart away from me.

He meant the world to me.

I would do anything to bring a smile to his adorable little face.

But our next adventure was something I did not expect…

My name is Ryouma Ichijou, and today, Izumi is taking me to his cousin's studio.

* * *

We both were standing on the outside of D'Amour Studios, where Izumi's cousin would be filming for his new music video. I looked to where Izumi was staring at the sign happily, and couldn't help but smile myself, although I felt sort of nervous. I had no idea what his cousin would be like, or how he would act. I just hoped that he wasn't one of those people that were total brats…

Izumi looked at me and smiled his regular adorable smile. "He should be in the process of filming right now, so we can just stand and watch from the side lines, okay?"

I gave him a nod. "R-right." We both entered the building, and I glanced around curiously. There were people running around pushing carts full of candy and sweets. Maybe his cousin was fairly young? I wouldn't know until I saw him for myself.

Izumi led me to a door that was further back in the building and he went inside without knocking. Naturally I followed him, and surprisingly, the crew had not yet begun filming yet. Izumi approached one of the directors and began chatting about our presence. I looked back past the two and noticed the large stage where his cousin would be, and it was almost pitch black. I could scarcely see the outline of a rather short figure, so his cousin had to be a kid.

"Ryouma!" Izumi called, waving me down. I approached him and stood by his side.

"What?"

"Jackson will be starting in just a minute!" he said excitedly. He then crossed his arms. "Please don't think less of him after this filming, okay? And don't betray me either!"

His words confused me beyond belief. "W-what do you mean betray you?"

Izumi looked ahead as the lights dimmed. "Okay hush! He's starting!"

I looked towards the stage as a bright light came on, and the figure that was up there before, I realized, was dressed in a large, cape-like cloak that concealed his appearance. The song began playing for him to lip sync, and it sounded awfully familiar to me. I couldn't put my finger on it, though… I glanced down at Izumi, who was now sitting in a chair. His face was lit up excitedly, almost like that of a child's when waiting for an over-the-top ice cream sundae. I chuckled at the dork and turned my attention back to the stage as soon as the melody struck my ears. My cheeks warmed slightly; this definitely did not sound like a male voice. It was a feminine voice, for sure, but yet…

Once the first verse of the chorus came up, Izumi's cousin lifted his hood, and what lie underneath caught my full attention. This was no kid, and no female for that matter either. He had light blue hair and dazzling icy blue eyes that almost appeared white at first glance. Heck, one would think that this young man was a female with short hair; he had the bushy eyelashes and perfect lips… everything… And it appeared that he was the same age as Izumi. I leaned down towards my lover, unbeknownst to my reddened cheeks. "I-Izumi… H-how old is your cousin?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound too flustered.

Izumi looked at me curiously. "He's eighteen," he answered, tilting his head as he spotted the unusual color in my cheeks. "Are you feeling alright?"

I quickly nodded. "U-um… y-yeah! I-it's just kind of hot in here…" I fanned my hand close to my face, making it look like I was actually overheated. I didn't like lying to Izumi, but the truth was, his cousin was freaking adorable! I eyed the feminine-looking boy again and bit down on my lower lip as the second chorus neared; he was beginning to strip off his cloak. Izumi let out a quiet shriek from beside me, holding his hands close to his face. Obviously this next part was something extraordinary; Izumi wouldn't get _that_ excited for something unless it was related to La La Lulu. My hunch was right…

As the cloak fell to the ground, I couldn't pull my gaze away from the now fully naked young man that stood just mere yards away from me. I could feel Izumi taking a quick glance at me, and he had the right to do so. I mean… His cousin's member was erected… **_ERECTED!_** I found myself being punched in the shoulder softly, and I was snapped out of my enticed trance. I looked down to my side and noticed Izumi gawking at me with hard eyes.

"You were staring!" he burst out quietly. I quickly held my hands up.

"N-no I wasn't!" I lied, scratching the back of my head. Izumi narrowed his eyes for a brief moment before letting out an annoyed grunt, crossing his arms and staring back at his cousin. I turned my attention back as well, biting down on my lower lip to refrain from letting my control slip away. I could feel heat searing throughout my body and making its way down to my pelvis. Why did Izumi bring me here? This was only making me ponder on whether or not I should stay with him or run away with Jackson. We could elope! Yeah… That would be nice…

I smacked myself quietly. _No, Ryouma! You are loyal to Izumi! No matter how seductive his cousin is, you will never betray him!_ While my brain said one thing, my body said another. I could feel my member pulsing from intense excitement, and it was beginning to irritate me. I needed to release… But there was no way out other than with Izumi, and he would surely notice my throbbing anticipation.

The third chorus was finally playing, and that's when I realized that another man wearing a mask had appeared onto the stage. He wasn't naked, thank God, but there was something mysterious about him. I didn't have time to ponder about it, though, before my entire face turned red as Jackson crawled on top of him and began rubbing the man's member through his pants. What the hell was this?! I quickly knelt down next to Izumi, attempting to ignore my still very lively member. "W-w-what am I watching here?!" I exclaimed, pure intoxication leaking out of my voice.

Izumi glared at me, the previous anger that was in his eyes being washed away with curiosity. "Why? Are you interested in doing something like this?"

I felt as if I had been punched in the nose. "Are you insane?! I-I don't want to do something like this! I-I-I would never!" I watched as Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"You act all the time… What difference does it make?"

"I-I don't act _naked!_ There's a _huge_ difference!"

Izumi simply shrugged his shoulders and then looked back towards the stage as the song ended. I turned back too, noticing the darkness that soon overtook the stage. Jackson and the other man that was up there were now gone. Izumi stood up and then grabbed a hold of my arm, beginning to drag me out of the room. "Come on! Let's go meet up with Jackson!" he said cheerfully, leading me out and pulling me through the various hallways.

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was acting, although my face still felt warm and my member was attempting to spring out of my pants. Thankfully Izumi hadn't noticed, yet, which slightly surprised me. We were soon down a hallway that had various carts along the wall. I eyed them curiously and noticed they had various snack foods and candies on them. Candy apples, Pockys… You name it; it was probably there. Izumi was brave enough to snatch a single Pocky and put one end in his mouth. I stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Y-you can't take that!" I bellowed, but he simply giggled at me.

"He's my cousin, I'm sure he won't mind me taking _one_ Pocky." He stood on his tippy-toes and then forced the other end of the Pocky in my mouth. I gratefully snatched it and then stared into his golden-blue eyes. Those eyes… Damn those eyes… That had to mesmerize me, so… He inched himself forward until his lips were pressed against mine tenderly, then broke the Pocky in two, leaving me with just a small portion of the other end. He giggled and happily chewed his prize. As he gulped it down, his eyes slightly widened and he glanced at me half-heartedly. "I-I'll be right back! I have to use the restroom!" He began running away and called out, "Stay there!"

"I will!" I called back, watching as he turned the corner with a skip in his step. Damn he was adorable… If we were at my home, I would have done so much to him… Damn he was just too cute for his own good.

I then turned my head as soon as I heard the door open that was just inches away from where I stood. My entire body froze as a now fully-clothed Jackson walked out, shutting and locking the door behind him. He noticed me in seconds, blinking curiously. "H-hello there," he greeted quietly, his bell-like voice echoing through my ears. My cheeks instantly turned bright red, and my words fumbled around in my mouth.

"I, uh… u-um… h-hello…" I quickly bowed down to him, greeting him properly. "M-my name is Ryouma Ichijou, a-and I'm Izumi Sena's boyfriend…" I stood straight, hoping that I didn't make a complete fool of myself, but the feminine-like boy just smiled.

"Izumi told me you guys would be visiting today." He brought a hand to his mouth as he let out a girl-like giggle. "I'm guessing you know who _I_ am then, huh?"

I nodded my head. "I-Izumi told me about you… but…" I looked to the side, feeling a little silly about what I was about to say. "I-I didn't think I would see you n-naked…" I shut my eyes tightly. "I-I'm sorry for staring!" I admitted, bowing down apologetically.

Jackson tilted his head. "Th-there's no need to apologize, Ryouma," he murmured quietly, giving me a kind smile. "You can't help but be curious. Believe me, I know what it feels like." He stared at me compassionately with those icy blue eyes of his. "Us D'Amours have a history of performing naked." He stuffed the keys that he held in his hand into his pocket, which gave me the perfect opportunity to look him over fully. He was slightly shorter than Izumi, but had a totally different style. He wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater and white skinny jeans that were practically skin-tight, which led my gaze to his pelvis… I didn't know why I would bother, but I might as well, having the opportunity to do so!

Before I could ravish in the delight of staring at Jackson's unmentionables, Izumi came back marching, humming Jackson's song. As he spotted his cousin, he let out a squeak. "You did an excellent job, Jackson!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Jackson let out a giggle and hugged his cousin back. "Thank you, Izumi." He then pulled away and smiled. "Your boyfriend is nice, I like him already." Unwillingly, my cheeks turned red, and I turned my gaze away from the two. Izumi patted my shoulder.

"Stop being so shy, Ryouma," he scolded gently, poking my nose. "Jackson won't bite you, I promise."

I found myself looking back at Jackson instead of Izumi, and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Y-yeah… o-okay…" I mumbled quietly, giving the boy a smile.

Jackson sent a wink towards me and then patted Izumi's shoulder. "I bet he's got nothing on my lover!"

His remark immediately caught my attention. He already had a girlfriend? It seemed strange, though… He seemed like the kind of person that would be gay… But my thoughts were quickly interrupted when a man appeared at the end of the hallway. Strange enough, he was the same man that was on the stage with Jackson.

"Jackson," he called, his hands in his pockets. "We'll be late for our dinner reservations if we don't leave right away."

Izumi giggled. "Speak of the devil…" He waved to the man, a large grin on his face. "Hi, Tramp!" The man nodded at Izumi, but didn't give him a response. I, on the other hand, was startled beyond belief. So Jackson _was_ gay… I kind of had a feeling. The excitement inside of my body quickly died down, and my member returned to its original soft state. This was no longer a seductive-trance; I was now calmed to the highest of my ability. I gave Jackson a smile. "You might want to go. He looks very excited."

Jackson looked at me with a large smile beaming on his face. "Thank you, Ryouma!" He waved to both Izumi and I and then ran up to his lover. "I-I had fun filming today, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Tramp mumbled softly, running his fingers through Jackson's light blue hair. "We can continue at home, later." He wrapped a single arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and then began walking away until they were both out of sight.

Izumi looked up at me. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

I took in a shaky breath and rubbed the top of his head wildly. "It was, but to be honest, I'd rather be at home with you." Izumi blinked at me and then smiled his usual adorable smile, taking a hold of my hand.

"Let's go home, then," he murmured softly, planting a kiss on my cheek. I nodded my head in agreement and then began following Izumi out of the studio.

* * *

I had a lot of fun spending time with Izumi, even if there was a brief moment that I thought I was falling in love with his cousin! I couldn't ask for anything more than to be with the young man that I'm proud to call my boyfriend.

Until the next adventure! See you then!


End file.
